


Stormy Night

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Thunderstorms, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits Mark and they go out for a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

Jack was visiting his boyfriend Mark for a few nights in LA, so Mark deiced to take him out on a night in town and out to dinner. Jack looked out the window he saw that the sky was starting to darken, he prayed the rain would stay away. Jack didn't mind the rain living in Ireland he liked the smell and he loved rainbows. When Jack was a little boy he would always play in the rain, splashing in puddles until his mum told him to come in or he would catch a cold. 

It was 9pm and Mark came into the living room wearing a white shirt with dragons on it and nice black pants and a necklace with a small pink mustache that Jack has given him for a birthday present when they met in person for the first time.   
Jack smiled and kissed Mark deeply, "it looks like it may rain so we better head out, we don't want to get stuck in it." They heard thunder out in the distance they were both hoping it would stay away. Jack though in his head of kissing Mark in the rain it has been his dream to do that with Mark for a while. Jack never got the chance to ask him, maybe tonight will be his chance he though in his mind with a silent laugh. 

They got to the restaurant and parked the car, it started to drizzle but not too hard so an hour later the rain decide to stop for now but it looked like round two was coming soon. After dinner Jack asked Mark if he would like to go for a walk to the park down the road from the restaurant. Mark said sure and they paid and started to walk to the park. 

They made it to the park and the swings were not wet so they sat on the swings and swinged for a bit. Then off in the distance Mark heard a slight rumble of thunder. "No not yet I want to swing some more, waiting for it to poor and then this would be my chance" Jack said to himself. Right after saying that whoosh it started to poor cats and dogs. "I'm getting soaked!" Mark said. "So am I but I don't care" Jack said. 

Jack thinks now this is her chance as he runs his hand over Mark's cheek. Mark would you do me a huge favor and make me a very happy man and kiss me in the rain, just like the movies eh?" Mark smiled and pushed some green strands of hair away from Jack's face and looked deeply into his blue eyes and kissed him deeply, licking some raindrops that landed on his lips. 

Jack was breathless after the kiss and he pulled back and smiled at Mark "Thank you, you have made me one happy guy. So they drove back to Mark's and took a shower and warming up from the cold. They cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie, Jack was so relaxed from the soft beat of Mark's heartbeat he fell asleep. Mark smiled and threw the blanket over them and turned off the lamp and TV and they fell asleep together on the couch.   
The end.


End file.
